The Frontliners
by ChibiPotatoes
Summary: Trapped in the virtual world of Sword Art Online, Akinari Masaki must strive to survive.
1. Prologue: Welcome to Sword Art Online

**Prologue: Welcome to Sword Art Online**

* * *

In the real world, I had never been much of a socializer. With my affinity for computing machinery, I found myself more comfortable when I was surrounded by technology I knew so well. When I was still very young, I began playing video games when Virtual Reality was still a theoretical idea. I began making them as I grew older and - while they would never be as popular as any mainstream game - I garnered a fearsome reputation as a hardcore gamer.

Everything changed when I turned sixteen and the news of Nerve Gear began hitting the net. I was all over those websites, digging deep into the pixelated letters that covered my monitor. I became fascinated with it and the world that Kayaba Akihiko had spent years developing. I knew at that very moment I had to be part of this new world.

In games, people knew me. I played MMORPGs all the time and I made myself into the person I wished I could be. I became that high-level player that helped the new people on every server I joined, I felt important and needed. But it wasn't real to me. I was confined behind a computer screen, my movements chained by the mouse and keyboard, and my words usually nothing more than just letters in a chatbox.

With the Nerve Gear and Sword Art Online I could finally experience the life and adventure I've always wanted to live. Being inside a game and experiencing everything as if it was reality was every gamer's dream.

And a chance I would never pass up.

Like so many others, I had woken up extremely early several days before the morning of SAO's release and fell in line at the many shops Akihabara. The number of people there was staggering. I had made many forays into the heart of Tokyo's electronics capital, but never before had I seen it so crowded. The atmosphere was full of excitement and I couldn't help but feel at home, surrounded by people who loved games and technology just as much as I did.

I can't remember what number I was when I made it up to the store counter to grab my copy of the game and my Nerve Gear. The only thing that was on my mind when they handed me SAO's case was how excited I was to get into this virtual world.

Rushing home as fast as I could, I plugged myself in for the adventure of a lifetime.

* * *

**And thus is the short prologue of my new project. I know it's not much, but I'll be working diligently to get chapters up. Although the prologue was written in first person, the rest of the story will be done in third person omniscient. Looking forward to your comments and critiques.**


	2. Episode One: The World of Swords

**Episode One: The World of Swords**

* * *

The sensation was like no other. After Masaki had created his character utilizing his in-game name of Masami, he was loaded into the first level of SAO. Standing in utter amazement, he looked at the brand new environment that enveloped him and it was astonishing. Masami touched his hands together, smiling to himself when he felt his fingertips touch his palms. This world was so real, it was hard to believe that he was in a game at all and he spent his first hour running around the Town of Beginnings simply because he could.

Over the past several years he had played a great number of MMORPGs. While it was a genre he was very familiar with, it was a new game with new dynamics. After all he could feel the wind and sun on his face, touch the stone walls with his fingertips, and grip swords with his very own hands. As such, his first order of business - as would be in any other game - was gaining a foothold.

Masami kept his agenda to himself and moved quickly through the merchants of the town. The first item he grabbed was the free guide book that contained the information compiled by the beta testers. While he was sure the game had changed between the beta and final releases, the guide would still come in handy by giving him a good idea of what to do and where to go.

But no matter how hard he concentrated, Masami would catch himself standing still and looking around Aincrad with awe. This was just the first level of the tower, who knew what amazing things awaited on the vast floors above.

Slapping himself silly, Masami made his way out of the Town of Beginnings and into the plains beyond.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set on the first day, Aincrad's horizon painted pink and orange against a darkening sky. Masami was sitting comfortably against a tree that sat atop a hill and from his perch he could see the Town of Beginnings in the distance.

Fighting and combat in Sword Art Online was nothing like anything he'd ever experienced before. The sensation of moving your body with the parameters of your character - fighting as if you were really fighting - was indescribable. It was exciting, the rush of adrenaline through your veins as you attacked and blocked like a real swordsman. It was only the first day and Masami was willing to admit that SAO was the best game he had ever played.

After several hours of grinding, he was a high enough level to begin the journey to the next town on the first floor. With the money he had earned from his fights, he could probably purchase the provisions such as food and health potions that he would need to make it safely. He might even have enough to get rid of his default sword. And thus, he would have to make his way back to the Town of Beginnings soon.

That would have to wait for tomorrow. It was late in SAO and just as late in the real world. Despite how much he wanted to stay and keep on trucking along, it was probably a good time to logout for the day - his family getting ready for dinner soon.

Masami pulled up his menu only to find that the _logout_ button was missing. The slot was there right underneath the _help_ button - even the icon was there - but it was impossible to log out of the game.

_A bug, perhaps?_

Right as he was standing up he could hear the clamor of a ringing bell far in the distance and not seconds after the sound reached his ears, Masami was transported back to the main courtyard of the Town of Beginnings. Everyone was there standing almost shoulder to shoulder.

_An admin teleport?_

Looking around, Masami tried to piece together what was going on. It was then that somebody pointed out a _warning_ notification flashing up above. The whole sky turned red and a game master manifested before the crowd - looming above the players in his hooded scarlet robe.

"Attention, players." He began as he outstretched his arms. "Welcome to my world. My name is Kayaba Akihiko." At the mention of his name the players around Masami began to murmur amongst themselves. "As of this moment, I am the sole person who can control this world."

Masami felt a slight pause, whether or not that was simply in his head or Akihiko did it on purpose, Masami was unsure.

"I'm sure you've already noticed that the logout button is missing from the main menu." He brought up the menu with his own hand to point it out. "But this is not a defect in the game. I repeat, this is not a defect in the game. It is a feature of Sword Art Online."

_What? You've gotta be kidding me!_

"You cannot log out of SAO yourselves and no one on the outside can shut down or remove the Nerve Gear. Should this be attempted, the transmitter inside the Nerve Gear will emit a powerful mircrowave, destroying your brain and thus ending your life."

The shock started setting in as people began asking whether or not that was true.

"Unfortunately," Akihiko began again, "several players' friends and families have ignored this warning and have attempted to remove the Nerve Gear. As a result, two hundred and thirteen players are gone forever, from both Aincrad and the real world."

There was a slight pause as he began to bring up various websites. "As you can see, news organizations across the world are reporting all of this, including the deaths. Thus, you can assume that the danger of a Nerve Gear being removed is now minimal. I hope you will relax and attempt to clear the game."

"But I want you to remember this clearly. There is no longer any method to revive someone within the game. If your HP drops to zero, your avatar will be forever lost and simultaneously the Nerve Gear will destroy your brain."

"There is only one means of escape. To complete the game. You are presently on the lowest floor of Aincrad, Floor One. If you make your way through the dungeon and defeat the Floor Boss, you may advance to the next level. Defeat the final boss on Floor 100, and you will clear the game."

"Finally, I've added a present from me to your item storage. Please see for yourselves."

At that point, Masami wasn't sure what was true and what was not. There was nothing left to stop him from pulling up his item menu to find one labeled 'mirror.' A bright blue flash engulfed him the moment the mirror landed in his hands. He blinked for several seconds before looking into it to find his image staring right back at him.

Not his avatar... his real self - tousled dark brown hair, rectangular-frame glasses, and the green eyes that stared through them. _What the hell was going on...?_

"Right now, you're probably wondering, 'Why?'" The red-robed figure of Akihiko continued. "Why would Kayaba Akihiko, developer of Sword Art Online and the Nerve Gear, do all this? My goal has already been achieved. I created Sword Art Online for one reason: To create this world and intervene in it. And now, it is complete."

"This ends the tutorial for the official Sword Art Online launch. Good luck, players."

This sounds of static filled the air as the giant image of the Game Master began to dissolve and evaporate, but his final words rang louder than any noise in the world: _Good luck, players_. Just as quickly as it had changed color before, the sky returned to its sun-setting colors of yellow, orange, and pink. There were several minutes of silent disbelief as the shock of it all turned into panic.

That was when the nightmare began.

* * *

It was hard to think straight after everything that had happened. Masami's feet were frozen in place until he started seeing movement, a handful of players were taking the initiative - he should too.

While others were panicking and unsure of what to do, he ran through to the NPC vendors and purchased the items he needed to make it to the next town: several loaves of bread and nearly a dozen health potions. It even left him enough Col to buy a new sword, a risky purchase early game but utilizing his character's skill build and improving those skills might prove much more useful in the long run.

The default sword that he had begun with was too heavy, short, and broad for his tastes. He preferred mobility and utility. Masami had never actually practiced Tai Chi, but while his family was in China in visited the temples and dojos and was enamored with it. He loved the idea of smooth, purposeful strikes and that's what made him fall in love the Chinese_ Jian_. As such, the first weapon he bought was the closest thing to a _Jian_ that he could find: _The Liberator_.

It's stats were only marginally better than that of the starter sword, but it was lighter and much more balanced. It allowed Masami to utilize the speed that he had built his character around.

As soon as he had everything settled, he set out for the next village.

The roads were mostly quiet, occupied by the occasional low-level monster. That would change soon. Once larger parties became guilds, they would start moving out into the outskirts of the first floor to start hunting and leveling. It was best to get a headstart where the resources would be much more plentiful and there were fewer players to compete with. No doubt many of the hardcore gamers and beta testers thought the same thing.

Masami had been making good time for the last several hours and decided to rest awhile considering the darkness and his growing fatigue. Picking a safe spot on the side of the road, Masami sat down and took out one of the loaves of bread he had purchased before. Quietly munching on it, he looked up at the moon thinking to himself how important it was to reach the next village so that he could sleep safely.

No doubt players would eventually figure out ways to mug lone travelers resting between towns. It was almost surreal thinking that way, like this was reality and such a thing as competing for supplies really mattered. But it was the truth and it frightened him - if you died in this world, you died in the real one too.

Finishing his meager meal, Masami picked himself back up to continue. His destination was still considerably far and there was no doubt in his mind that an assortment of difficult monsters stood in his way.

* * *

**Alright, first chapter finished. It's a little shorter than I was hoping, but it's alright. A lot of this introductory part of the story is just a re-telling of the event where Akihiko announces that SAO is a death game, so for those of you who have seen the anime or read the light novels, you can skip a good part of it.**

**Anyway, working hard on chapter two - it's in that chapter that things start to diverge from the original SAO storyline into exclusively Masami's.**

**By the way, there is also a much more colorful version on my main writing account on mibba. If you like it to be fancy and stuff, there's a link to my mibba on my FAC profile.**


	3. Episode Two: Grinding Northward

**Episode Two: Grinding Northward**

* * *

Making it to Horunka village proved far more difficult than Masami had anticipated. By the time he arrived, he was weary, wounded, out of food, and out of potions. With his HP far below half, the safety of a town was something more than welcoming and Masami breathed a heavy sigh of relief. Through his short journey he had made a decent amount of money, but as the road got tougher he kept thinking how useless it would be if he ended up dead.

At the town's entrance, Masami bent over and rested his arms against his knees. There was no pain or true feeling here in SAO, but he still felt mentally exhausted and was in dire need of some rest.

"You alright there, man?"

Inhaling deeply as he lifted his head, the weary warrior looked up to see the person who had addressed him. He was fairly tall - taller than Masami - and had a head of dark brown hair just like his. His sincere brown eyes looked down at the man in front of him, eyebrow raised in an expression of worry.

"You look like hell."

Masami nodded. "I feel like it." He responded with a slight chuckle. "Just glad I made it here alive."

The man slowly helped him. "And you should be, a lot of people have died already getting here." He brought up his item menu and produced a health potion which he placed in Masami's hand. "Drink up, it's well deserved, brother."

Pushing it away gently, Masami shook his head. "No, I can't accept that."

"Nah, I insist, I've got plenty more where that came from." He responded slapping Masami's back. "If it bothers you that much, you can just buy my a round at the tavern. It's not like these potions cost that much anyway. C'mon, I'll take you into town."

As expected, it was not very crowded and a preliminary scan over the town's square revealed only a handful of player characters had made it. Hopefully that was because people didn't try instead of trying and failing. Masami wasn't sure whether or not he should feel relaxed or worried.

"I'm Hanzo, by the way." His acquaintance stated.

Masami responded with a small smile. "Masami."

"Good to meet you, Masami." Hanzo paused slightly, "Although I would have rathered it be in better circumstances."

_Trust me, I feel the same way_. "How'd you get to town so fast?"

"Straight to the questions, I see." He led them to the tavern where they took a seat in the back corner. It wasn't like the place was crowded or anything - in fact it was damn near empty. "I knew a beta tester, he let me tag along through the back paths to get here. I stopped to take a rest, but he already moved on to the next village. What about you? Are you a beta tester too?"

Masami shook his head. "No way, if I had known the easy paths, I would have taken them. Trust me."

"So that means you fought your way all the way here from the Town of Beginnings?"

"Sort of, I guess." He chuckled. "I mean, I tried to avoid fighting as much as I could. A lot of good that did me."

"Even so, that's pretty impressive. The news here is pretty bad already, I can't imagine what it's like near the dungeon." When their drinks arrived, Hanzo took a long swig. "Have you heard how things are going so far?"

"No, I haven't. I didn't run into many other players on the way here. It was pretty empty."

Hanzo took another great gulp from his mug. "Well, let me start off with that it isn't good. From what I've heard from new arrivals or people passing through, several hundred have died already just trying to get to Horunka." He paused to point at Masami. "That's why I'm impressed - you managed to make it here by yourself without other people."

"Who's to say I'll be lucky like that again." Masami said to Hanzo. "If that's what the monsters are like out here, I can't imagine what they'll be like when we climb the dungeon. What about the floor boss?" _There is no way I'm going to be able to handle the boss alone, especially since I'm already having trouble with packs of wolves_.

"That's why parties are so important, man. I know there are some people who can just solo everything out, but I know that's not me." Hanzo smiled at Masami. "Not to pressure you or anything, but how 'bout you and I party up? I'll need some help getting to the next village and you said it yourself, you might not be as lucky again."

In any other game, Masami would have declined. But what separated SAO from all the other games he had ever played was that death was real. In this world, there was no respawning or coming back. There weren't even revival items, not to mention when your HP dropped to zero you'd die in the real world too. Sword Art Online brought about a whole new meaning to the words 'only one spawn available.'

Masami finished his drink in a single swoop and wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand. Smiling to Hanzo, he extended a hand, "Sure. Why the hell not."

* * *

Masami and Hanzo did not leave immediately. Instead, they spent the next few weeks mulling over the guide book, power-leveling, and listening to what news could be had around the rest of the first level.

Most of it was grim. The death toll was piling up as player after player fell to the world of Sword Art Online, whether their demise was met at the hands of monsters or suicide from all the mental trauma. In just over a week nearly a thousand people were already dead according to reports from those who had visited the Monument of Life back in the Town of Beginnings.

It was like that until the morning of the fifth day during the third week.

A messenger coming from the direction of the First Level Dungeon came into town with the most positive news yet. A small group of skilled gamers had finally made it to Tolbana, the town closest to the First Level Dungeon's entrance, and were looking to recruit anyone willing to begin grinding up to the top to enter Level Two.

If anything, it was progress.

When word reached the two of them, Masami and Hanzo figured it was time to finally head out and join the others. They have made the best of what they could here, but if they wanted to advance it was in their best interest to move along to Tolbana too. Following the day the news reached the town, a map was drawn showing the quickest routes to Tolbana. While it was fast, it didn't avoid every major engagement and a warning accompanied it: 'Brings lots of potions, it's a dangerous road ahead.'

The two of them were a fairly decent level and they figured that as long as they traveled together, making it there would be no problem at all.

The two of them made a final visit to the NPC vendors of Horunka village, gathering food and potions. Masami had _The Liberator_ repaired for a high cost - it's durability waning significantly following all the grinding he had recently been doing with Hanzo. Soon after they said their goodbyes to the players who would remain be remaining; avoiding combat and making money through things like forging weapons and repairing equipment.

Over the course of the next few days, the two of them made good time. Hanzo's naturally high defense allowed him to intercept most attacks with his battle axe. With the monster parried, Masami would use his _swordmaster_ skill for a critical hitting single attack which would often cripple the target or heavily reduce their HP.

"So, you're like a glass cannon, then?" Hanzo asked while they were taking a break on the side of the road, his axe resting across his lap.

Masami finished off the potion he'd been drinking, relieved to see his health bar reach full HP. "Yeah, I guess that's a good way of putting it. Speed and agility are my defenses, but if someone manages to hit me I'm done."

Hanzo reinforced his point. "All the more reason we should stick together. It might be a good idea to start thinking about recruiting more people into our party once we get to Tolbana." He paused briefly, tapping his finger against his chin in thought. "Have you thought about starting a guild at all?"

The thought had briefly crossed his mind. In the last MMORPG he had played, he had successfully run a small guild with his in-game friends. But since there wasn't really anyone in SAO that he knew, he figured it would never get past two or three people. "I really haven't put too much thought into it. I don't know anyone that plays SAO so, you know, I was going to go about it on my own."

"Well, you know me!" Hanzo stated rather jokingly. "And I've got a friend in Tolbana that probably wouldn't mind joining us, not to mention a few people who decided to stick it out in the Town of Beginnings." He frowned. "But if what that Kayaba guy said was true and the only way we'll ever leave this place is by clearing the game, they'll have to leave eventually. It may take some convincing, but I'm positive I can get them to join."

"I'll think about it." Masami responded carefully. "I think we'll be fine, just the two of us for now, and if the going really does get tough I imagine other guilds will have formed by then and we could probably join one of those."

The two continued in silence for several minutes, walking along the back roads as detailed on their map. They weren't far from Tolbana now.

"By the way, I've been meaning to ask this, Hanzo. But is this your first time playing an MMORPG?"

Hanzo waved his hand with smile. "Oh, of course not. I've played plenty." He chuckled. "But I will admit that it's been a while since last time I played one. Sword Art Online attracted my attention because of the full-dive system. Before that I'd been playing mostly RTS games and the like."

"So, honestly," He continued as they walked, "I'm actually a lot better micro-managing things. Combat here is cool and all, but if you want me to be honest, I'm actually not that awesome at it. I'm more interested in smithing and stuff. Way back when I played my last MMORPG, I was the guy that managed my guild's finances and made weapons."

Pulling out his sword from its sheath, Masami handed it to Hanzo, "So does that mean you could forge something better than this? Or at least maintain it?"

"Probably." He nodded. "Not right now, though, I don't have any of those skills leveled up yet. But sure, once I start getting better at refining and forging metal - according to the guide book - I could easily do that." Hanzo paused for a moment. "Of course, that probably won't be any time soon..."

The two of them laughed together as Tolbana finally came into view and a they let out a collective sigh of relief. It had been a tough journey, making their way through the forest and into the mountain pass that led to the final town.

The journey had been difficult and it left their collective stock of food and potions low. While they had successfully arrived in town in a much better condition than Masami had arrived in Horunka, both of their health bars were in the yellow.

Making their way through the town's entrance, they could see it was considerably more populated than Horunka. No doubt many of these players were beta testers or hardcore grinders. Their first order of business was finding a place to stay in order to rest up and get back on their feet.

* * *

**Second chapter is up! A little longer than the first, but it is here we learn a bit about Masami's character - a swordmaster who relies on critical hits, high damage single attacks and speed. It is also here we meet his first SAO friend, Hanzo - a defensive battle axe wielder.**


End file.
